A great number of feminine hygiene pads have been developed and designed to place in the crotch area of women's undergarments to capture menstrual flow. Many of the existing pads differ in shape, size, dimension, and thickness. In addition, despite these varying characteristics of feminine hygiene pads, the pads can still be noticeable and visible through outerwear especially when the outerwear is thin, transparent, or light in color.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved feminine hygiene pad which further functions to mask and hide the appearance of the pad.